Eminem
Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972), |publisher=Allmusic|year=2006|accessdate=January 30, 2008}} better known by his stage name Eminem and by his alter ego Slim Shady, is an American rapper, record producer, songwriter, and actor. In addition to his solo career, Eminem is a member of the group D12, as well as one half of the hip hop duo Bad Meets Evil, alongside Royce da 5'9". Eminem is the best-selling artist of the 2000s in the United States. Rolling Stone magazine ranked him 82nd on its list of The 100 Greatest Artists of All Time. The same magazine declared him The King of Hip Hop. Including his work with D12 and Bad Meets Evil, Eminem has achieved ten number-one albums on the ''Billboard'' 200. Eminem has sold more than 115 million albums and singles worldwide, making him one of the best-selling artists of all time. As of June 2014, he is the second best selling male artist of the Nielsen Soundscan era, the sixth best overall selling artist in the United States, and the best-selling hip-hop artist having sold 45,160,000 albums and 31 million digital singles. After his debut album Infinite (1996), Eminem rose to mainstream popularity in 1999 with his second album The Slim Shady LP. The Slim Shady LP was a commercial success and earned the rapper his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. His next two releases, The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) and The Eminem Show (2002), were worldwide successes, each earning US Diamond certification in sales. Both albums also won the Best Rap Album Grammy Award, making Eminem the first artist to win such an award for three consecutive LPs. This was followed by Encore in 2004, another critical and commercial successful album. Eminem then went on hiatus after touring in 2005. He released Relapse in 2009 and Recovery in 2010, which was named the best-selling album of 2010 worldwide, becoming the rapper's second album, after The Eminem Show, to become the internationally best-selling album of its year. Eminem won Grammy Awards for both Relapse and Recovery, giving him a total of 13 Grammys in his career. His eighth studio album, The Marshall Mathers LP 2, was released in November 2013. His record label Shady Records released Shady XV in November 2014. His ninth studio album, Revival was released on December 15, 2017. It debuted at the number one spot on the billboard, making Eminem the only artist with eight consecutive albums to debut at the number-one spot on the Billboard. His tenth studio album, Kamikaze released on August 31, 2018. Eminem has opened other ventures, including his own record label Shady Records with his manager Paul Rosenberg. He also has his own radio channel, Shade 45 on Sirius XM Radio. In November 2002, Eminem starred in the hip hop drama film 8 Mile. He won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for the film's iconic song "Lose Yourself", becoming the first rap artist ever to win the award. He has also made cameo appearances in The Wash (2001), Funny People (2009),The Interview (2014) and the television series Entourage. Label(s) * Interscope Records * Aftermath Entertainment * Shady Records Genre(s) * Rap * Hip-Hop RIYL * 50 Cent * Outkast * Dr. Dre * Obie Trice * D12 * Royce da 59 * Justin Bieber * Michael Gira Biography Eminem has established himself as one of the best rappers of all time, despite being Caucasian in a typically African-American genre. Although his controversial lyrics have earned him detractors from many areas of society, he remains one of the most famous hip-hop artists in history, if not the most famous. Discography Albums * Infinite (1996) * The Slim Shady EP (1997) * The Slim Shady LP (1999) * The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) * The Eminem Show (2002) * 8 Mile Soundtrack (2002) * Encore (2004) * Curtain Call: The Hits (2005) * Relapse (2009) * Recovery (2010) * Hell: The Sequel (2011) * The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (2013) * Shady XV (2014) * Revival (2017) * Kamikaze (2018) Singles * Just Don't Give A Fuck (1999) * My Name Is... (1999) * Guilty Conscience (1999) * Guilty Conscience / I'm Shady (1999) * Role Model / Cum On Everybody (1999) * The Real Slim Shady (2000) * The Way I Am (2000) * Stan (2000) * Bitch Please II (2000) * Without Me (2002) * Cleaning Out My Closet (2002) * Lose Yourself (2002) * Sing For the Moment (2003) * Superman (2003) * Business (2003) * Just Lose It (2004) * Encore (2004) * Like Toy Soldiers (2004) * Mockingbird (2004) * Ass Like That (2005) * When I'm Gone (2005) * Shake That (2005) * We Made You (2009) * 3 a.m (2009) * Beautiful (2009) * Elevator (2009) * Not Afraid (2010) * Space Bound (2011) * Berzerk (2013) * Survival (2013) * Rap God (2013) * The Monster (feat. Rihanna) (2013) * Headlights (2014) * Guts Over Fear (feat. Sia) (2014) * Detroit Vs. Everybody (2015) * Campaign Speech (2016) * River (feat. Ed Sheeran) (2017) * Chloraseptic Remix (2018) Tabs * If I Had... (Bass) Appears On * Da Real World ** Busa Rhyme * Green and Gold ** Green and Gold * Born Again ** Dead Wrong Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Dub Club - Shellshock - Animals Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Category:Artists Category:1972 births Category:Rap artists Category:American rap artists Category:Hip hop artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Musicians from Missouri Category:Hip Hop Category:Shady Records artists Category:Aftermath Entertainment artists Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Television actors Category:Record executives Category:Producers Category:Verve Records artists